


Mint Mark

by Snapdragonia



Series: Double Clutch [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, D/s undertones, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pain Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collar like this made sense, in a practical kind of way: there was no way he could conceal the kind of claiming marks he wanted for long. It would be hidden in plain sight, and a hot jolt pushed down his spine at the idea of wearing it in public, to photo shoots, events, walking through the carefully choreographed moments of his life with this part of himself secretly on display. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>basically exo-m decide to keep sehun, and learn that they are being kept as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: collaring, mild pain kink, this series features a handful of shitty boys playing at a D/s dynamic- it's not a good example of a healthy way to build a poly relationship or group dynamic. 
> 
> the most giant ass shout out to jesse, godmother of double clutch, for wading into this mess and making it readable ur the shit <3
> 
> It'll make more sense if you start at the beginning.

Tao’s grip felt inevitable as he pulled Sehun towards the store, like their long afternoon of shopping around had just been a warm up to this. Even Jongdae was quiet behind them- like he knew this would be their last stop anyways, and griping about the time would only slow them down. 

Sehun peered up at the big curved letters above the doorway Tao was tugging him towards. _Cartier._ He pulled closer to Tao, shifting their hands so he could lace their fingers together. 

Places like this still had him feeling like an outsider, graceless and young, never quite knowing how to conduct himself.

“C’mon, I wanna look at the bracelets!” Tao said, flashing an excited grin at Sehun and steering them into the center of the store. Sehun grunted, letting Tao pull him under a massive glittering chandelier, straight to one of the cases, like he knew just where he wanted to be. 

Jongdae stopped to talk to the woman they had breezed past; he was bowing and smiling, gesturing to them and sweeping her towards them with a hand hovering behind her back. 

“Ohhh look at that,” Tao squealed, pointing to two bracelets nestled side by side in the case, both positively encrusted with diamonds. 

Sehun propped his chin on Tao’s shoulder, already imagining the bracelet next to Tao’s skin. “It’s flashy enough for you.” 

“It is, I’m hard to compete with,” Tao’s eyes were hard, shooting Sehun a look meant to hold every ounce of his considerable confidence, but it was softened by the sweet curve of his mouth. 

Jongdae’s hand slipped around Sehun’s waist, fingers firm against his hip bone. He cooed appraisingly, peering at the rose gold version Tao’s fingers were fluttering above before giving Sehun’s hip a little squeeze and turning back. 

“This is Kim Hyunok, which you’d know if you had any manners.” 

Sehun flushed a little, spinning fully around to greet the sales associate. He licked his lips nervously as her eyes darted down to his open shirt collar then right back up to his face with a smile. 

“When did these come out?” Tao blurted out, then, “Sorry, it’s nice to meet you, I’m just excited.” His grin was a little sheepish but it’d be hard not to get caught up in the infectious bubble of his excitement, and Hyunok was at his side in a flash, gesturing to the case. 

“Understandably, they are amazing aren't they? They came out last month, each with two hundred and four diamonds around the band.” 

Sehun leaned carefully into Jongdae, seeking, his fingers darting up to draw the collar of his shirt up. Yixing had insisted he wear a scarf and a collared shirt, but the warm bloom of Jongdae’s marks were hard to cover up when Sehun felt so fond of them—his hands flitting automatically to press against sore spots along his neck. Each throb raced down his spine in a secret thrill. 

“Stop that, you’re only drawing attention to yourself,” Jongdae hissed, none the less returning to press against Sehun’s side, a warm solid weight against his hip. 

“She saw.” 

“Of course she did, you took your scarf off.” Jongdae was peering into the cases, leading Sehun in a slower, quieter tour around the store behind Tao and Hyunok. 

Sehun pouted, slouching and stopping to look at a case showing open, cuff style versions of the bracelets Tao was interested in. Beside him Jongdae scoffed, pressing Sehun to move along but he hunched over, stubbornly unmovable as he peered at the bracelets. They looked about the same, less flashy, more . . . accessible. And clearly Jongdae didn't like them, which was good enough reason for Sehun to look at them right then.

“You do remember why we’re here, Sehunnie, don’t you?” 

Jongdae’s voice was coldly curious, like he’d already resigned himself to disappointment. It made something in Sehun’s chest throb, made him stand up straight and want to prove Jongdae wrong, to remind him how good he’d been, to be wearing Jongdae’s marks now. 

Except . . . except his heart was jumping, a visceral kind of pride closing up his throat at the fact of Jongdae _rewarding_ him with this outing, even if it was at Yixing’s prodding. 

“Right. Come on, we’re going back.” Jongdae pushed at Sehun’s hip again, urging him to catch up with Tao, who was being shown into a VIP room. “You can try on whatever you want, I don’t care, but the one I’ve picked for your collar locks closed.” 

_Your collar._

Sehun’s chest seized, hearing the words said out loud had a hot wash of adrenaline pouring though him, everything consumed in a hot rush. 

Minseok and Yixing had suggested it, Yixing speaking in that slow softly serious way of his, after he’d inspected the damage Jongdae had left. A collar to mark Sehun as theirs. A collar was for keeps, to show who he belonged to—that he belonged with the three of them. Sehun had loved the idea with a fierceness that startled him.

Sehun reached out, clamping a hand around Jongdae’s forearm, blinking down at his hyung, searching Jongdae’s face for a trace of excitement or affection or anything to suggest this was real—that they were really here in this dazzling boutique to buy him, buy Sehun, something gold and glittering to lock around his wrist. 

“If you changed your mind and don’t want this, just say so.” Something in Jongdae’s eyes softened. “Yixing will worry though, so you’d better start learning to love scarves.” 

Jongdae did smile then, something hot and sharp as his gaze tracked down to Sehun’s throat, to the imprint of his fingertips in Sehun’s skin, and it was real, this was definitely real.

“Yixing . . . Minseok-hyung, they helped pick it out?” The words were squeaked out on a breath, and Sehun tightened his grip on Jongdae’s arm.

Sehun was watching Jongdae’s face, so he saw the little flicker of surprise, like it was a question he’d never expected. 

“Yes, of course they—yes, Sehunnie. I don’t think they will give us three keys, but . . . that’s the idea. Ours.” 

Sehun followed Jongdae through the door Tao and Hyunok had disappeared through, his mind finally catching up with the fact that they were doing this _today,_ that the piece his hyungs had picked for him was a Cartier Love bracelet. 

It made sense, in a practical kind of way: there was no way he could conceal the kind of claiming marks he wanted for long. A collar like this would be hidden in plain sight and a hot jolt pushed down his spine at the idea of wearing it in public, to photo shoots, events, walking through the carefully choreographed parts of his life with this part of him secretly on display. 

Jongdae whistled lowly at the decor, the glasses of champagne fizzing away as they followed Tao in to sit in padded chairs all angled carefully around small glass side tables. 

“Are your wrists bigger than mine Hun-ah?”

Tao’s voice pulled him from the hot and cold swirl of emotion in his chest. He wasn’t sure why Jongdae had decided to do this with Tao here too, but he was grateful. 

“Duh, your hands are tiny.” Sehun settled into his seat, focusing on Tao in a practiced way that had him relaxing almost instantly, his shoulders dipping down. Maybe that was why; the thought had him smiling even wider. 

“That’s not true! I have perfectly proportional hands, yours are like giant spiders.” 

Sehun gasped, lifting a big hand to his mouth to cover his grin as they bantered. Jongdae wandered the perimeter of the room, delivering flutes of champagne to them both before settling down next to Sehun. He looked content, totally at ease, and it had excited butterflies twirling in Sehun’s gut. 

After a few glasses of champagne and more excited yelps from Tao than Sehun could count, he was certain that Kim Hyunok was an actual angel, having even managed to properly charm Jongdae with her gentle indulgence of Tao. 

Tao had pouted his way into being shown four different bracelets at once after they’d been sized with the simpler snap-on models and was currently sporting one on each wrist, holding his hands up to the light and smiling, more stunning than the diamonds by a long shot. 

As it turned out, they had the same size wrist. 

Sehun tried on Tao’s rejects, each time the cold metal closing around his wrist sent shivers through him, eyes darting to where Jongdae was watching, smile lazy and fond, like he knew Sehun would give anything to know if this, this was the one he had picked. 

After a spirited deliberation, Tao’s eyes serious and nodding along as he and Hyunok weighed the merits of each piece he narrowed it down to the rose gold Love bracelet, dotted with four diamonds shining around the band that was sitting snug around his right wrist. 

Sehun couldn't help but break into an equally excited squeal as Hyunok grinned and praised his choice, starting to clear away the other options. Once the door closed behind her, Tao sprang up, slinking over to Sehun, his cheeks pink from the excitement and the champagne and sprawled into his lap. 

“Don’t you love it Hun-ah?” He grinned against Sehun’s shoulder, wiggling. 

“It’s perfect! It’s gonna be perfect on you.” 

Jongdae leaned against the back of Sehun’s chair, reaching down to close his arms around both of them and squeeze, his breath ruffling Sehun’s hair as he smiled and laughed. “You made a great choice, Taozi.” 

His voice was so warm, so easily affectionate it had Sehun melting a little bit too. 

It wasn’t until credit cards were handed over and Hyunok returned with two red bags that Sehun recognized the niggling sense of something missing. She handed one to Tao with a giant grin, and the other to Jongdae. 

“Would you like to wear it out?” She asked, turning to shoot Sehun a small wink. 

“Yes, thank you so much for everything, you’ve been amazing, but I’m sure I can help him into it after watching your technique.” Jongdae’s eyes squished up with a wide smile, leaning in conspiratorially. 

Hyunok smiled knowingly and bowed to each of them, “Of course, take your time,” before slipping out of the room. 

Tao’s eyes were sharp and fixed curiously on Sehun, who felt his whole face flushing up even more, his heart thudding quickly in his chest as the fact that this was happening, and now, here, settled around him. 

Jongdae settled back into his seat, and pulled out a deep red box from the bag, his fingertips brushing over the gold swirls around the edges. 

“Sehunnie, come here.” 

The words felt like a hook in his gut, lurching him forward before he knew it, bottom lip clamped tight between his teeth. 

Jongdae’s knees spread and Sehun didn’t have to be told where he was expected, slipping to his knees on the plush carpet and scooting forward until his arms brushed against Jongdae’s legs. 

Sehun was trembling with anticipation as Jongdae lifted off the box lid and set it aside, before unlatching the matching case inside and opening that as well. One corner of Jongdae’s mouth twitched up, looking proud and pleased, and Sehun felt a whine filling up this throat, a bit of it sneaking past his teeth in a whimper. 

Jongdae reached a hand out to press sweetly at Sehun’s jaw, cupped around his ear. “Awhh, you can be just a _little_ patient, can’t you?”

Sehun was halfway to a nod when he froze, swallowing thickly and freeing his bottom lip to whisper “Y-yes hyung.” He’d learned his lesson about answering questions. 

Jongdae smiled, clicked his tongue approvingly behind his teeth and put the box down to fit both hands around Sehun’s cheeks. “That’s right, now, listen carefully. This isn’t a replacement for what we do together, for any of us.” 

Jongdae’s hands trailed down Sehun’s neck to pluck the collar of his shirt open, exposing the dark wash of bruising there. Sehun gasped in a shaky breath, feeling the rough pads of Jongdae’s fingers skating over the sore skin. 

“I’m still going to hurt you, Sehunnie, as much as you want.” Jongdae’s fingers clenched into his jaw, tipping his head up and Sehun felt dizzy with want, with relief, that lingering hesitation about this whole plan melting away. 

“This is about showing _them_ you are _ours,_ that you are claimed and taken care of and that you belong—without fucking up your neck.” Jongdae’s eyes were a pool of black, deep and endless and so easy to get lost in. Sehun leaned forward, his back curving and leaned his cheek on Jongdae’s thigh. 

“Do you understand, Sehun?” 

Sehun squeezed his eyes closed, needing to think, and he couldn’t possibly do that with Jongdae looking down at him like that. 

“Yes, I . . . want that,” Sehun murmured against the fabric of Jongdae’s pants, Yixing and Minseok’s words filtering through his mind along with Jongdae’s. Their absence ached in his chest abruptly and he shivered, feeling exposed. 

Jongdae hummed lowly, brushing a hand through Sehun’s hair, and down to his nape, fitting his hand around the back of his neck and squeezing, hard. It was just enough to ache, just enough to send a throb of pleasure plummeting to his dick and he mewled, arching up into Jongdae’s touch, eyes slitting open. 

“Okay, you can have it then.” Jongdae smiled softly, letting go and bringing the box back to his lap. 

Sehun’s mouth dropped open, watching Jongdae’s face as he carefully pulled the two halves of his collar from the box. The bright shine of white gold between Jongdae’s fingers had him gasping. It was perfect, it had him swallowing reflexively, aching with want, for that gorgeous piece on his wrist and everything that it represented. 

Jongdae’s eyes flicked up suddenly, but Sehun was too enraptured to notice the quiet footsteps of Tao approaching, only feeling his presence when he crouched down to nose into Sehun’s neck, his breath making him shudder, everything hypersensitive. 

“T-taotao” 

“Is this really okay, Hun-ah?” Tao’s voice was low, just barely a whisper, right against his ear. 

“Yes, yes, it’s . . . yes.” Sehun nuzzled into Tao, wanting to reassure him and thank him and ask him to stay all at once.

Above them Jongdae reached up to tuck a piece of Tao’s hair back from his face, looking impossibly fond. “Why don’t you hold Sehunnie’s hand.”

Tao nodded quickly, grabbing tight onto Sehun’s right hand and squeezing. Sehun held on tight, feeling anchored, safe in the soft darkness fogging his head. 

“Give me your other hand, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun offered his left wrist up to Jongdae, who positioned it across his knee with a small smile. “Perfect, thank you.” 

It took Jongdae some time to carefully fit the two halves of the bracelet around Sehun’s wrist, the small matching screwdriver pinched gently between his fingers as he twisted the screws at each joint tighter and tighter. By the time he was done, the band of gold was warmed through, the heat of Jongdae’s hands having bled into it and then back into Sehun’s skin. 

“How’s it feel?” Jongdae whispered, his voice a little breathless around a smile, stroking over Sehun’s wrist. 

Sehun felt his chest swelling with a moan and let his eyes slip shut and released it. It was heavy and hot on his skin, meaningful and perfect, enough to have his heart racing in his chest. 

Tao squeaked happily beside him, nuzzling closer now that the tension was easing. “It looks so good, Chenchen picked the perfect color. I love it.” 

“Mmm, me too, I love it too.”

-

“I fucking knew it!” Minseok shrieked, his soft hair and loose gym clothes contrasting wildly with the sharpness of his eyes. “I told you! I told you he’d fucking do it himself!”

Yixing wandered in from his bedroom, a confused pinch to his brows. “What—why are you . . . oh.” 

“Did I not call it!” Minseok asked, his tone a confusing mix between angry and righteous. 

“You told me hyung, you were right,” Yixing said, voice low and soothing though his eyes were latched tight onto Sehun, onto his wrist, where the gorgeous glint of his new collar was peeking out from under his shirt. 

Sehun felt stunned, drawing in one big breath until he couldn’t anymore and it felt like his lungs were gonna burst. He clamped a hand over the bracelet, pulling it down to jam against his hand. 

“Hyung,” Sehun turned to Jongdae with wide eyes, his gut lurching. 

Yixing swept in, pulling Sehun into his arms with a soft grunt, squeezing him tight. “Do you like what we picked for you, baby?” 

Sehun positively melted against Yixing, relief seeping into him. “Yes, thank you, I love it. Here— “ Sehun pulled back a little, enough to wrestle his wrist up between them and show off his collar. “Look, isn’t it perfect.”

Yixing’s eyes squished up into a blinding smile, the curve of his lower lip gorgeous as he cooed “Ohhhhhh, it looks perfect on you!” 

Behind him Sehun could feel the soft trail of Minseok’s fingers slipping under his shirt to stroke along the waistband of his undies, and he twisted back to look. “Minseok-hyung . . . I’m sorry.” 

“No no no, nothing is your fault, I’m just sorry we missed it.” Minseok shot a glare at Jongdae, who was hanging up their jackets and bags with a small, pleased smile on his face. 

“He was just so excited, you wouldn’t have been able to wait either,” Jongdae whined, sliding close to fit himself against Sehun’s other side, the three of them pressed close and protective around him. 

That night they all piled into Jongdae and Minseok’s room, pushed their beds together and watched old episodes of some drama Junmyeon recommended. Sehun got squished, overheated and pinned between them, especially when Tao got back from wushu practice. He dive-bombed into the center, rubbing his cheeks furiously against Sehun’s neck, making him giggle and gasp at the ticklish attention. 

-

It took a few days for Sehun to realize that he was expecting things to be different, tip-toeing around his life waiting for some unforeseen consequence of his actions, some downside to the collar around his wrist. When things were quiet, the blogs and articles he’d sneakily pulled up (weeks prior when Yixing had first brought up the idea of a collar) flitted through his head. He chewed on his lips as he remembered they had described collars as symbols of total ownership, of giving up free will . . . but he managed to shake it off; it wasn’t like that for him, for them. It was more like a promise, he figured, and the thought had his ears burning. 

Jongdae kept the little screwdriver, the key, and strung it around his neck on the chain it came with. It was conspicuous under his shirt, and Sehun’s eyes tracked to it automatically every day, checking to see that he still had it, that he still wanted it, that he belonged to Sehun in the same way Sehun belonged to them. 

One night a few days later, Jongin crawled up into Sehun’s bunk, sleep-hot and soft as he tucked against Sehun’s side. This had become normal, since the start of all this—since that one weird night when Jongin had accidentally set them on this path by shoving his fingers in Sehun’s mouth while they watched bad porn together with EXO-M. 

“How come Jongdae-hyung has the other half?” 

Jongin’s voice was thick and muffled, and Sehun jolted a little, surprised that Jongin wasn’t asleep for how dead-still he was laying. 

“He won’t always have it,” Sehun whispered back, licking his lips nervously. 

Jongin’s fingers grazed down his arm, clumsy and searching, until they caught on the cool band of metal. He twisted it around Sehun’s wrist, dipped his fingers under it, felt the inside surface and with his fingernails, and found the joints where the two sides screwed together, like he was trying to understand it. 

“Who has Tao’s?” 

Sehun let out a confused little whine. “N-no one has Taozi’s it’s . . . it’s not always like this.”

“Taemin looked it up and the website said it is.”

“Is what?”

“Is like that, with one person having the bracelet and one person having the key.” 

Jongin’s voice sounded pouty and concerned, like he was frustrated with his own sleepiness and the situation in general. 

“Mmmm,” Sehun hummed, reaching to intertwine his fingers with Jongin’s. “I guess that’s why my hyungs chose it, then.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jongin huffed out a hot breath against Sehun’s shoulder, turning to nose into his neck. “G’night.” 

“Night.”

-

The next morning Sehun untangled himself from Jongin, grimacing at the puddle of drool against his collarbone and the morning wood lodged against his thigh. Jongin barely stirred, his mouth pulling into a pout as he rolled onto his stomach, pushing his face under Sehun’s pillow and falling still again. 

Sehun pulled on one of Yixing’s wide, soft tee shirts; Jongdae’s marks around his neck having faded to just a hint of a shadow, and padded into the kitchen to find that Jongdae had finally given up the key. There was something bordering on disappointment in Sehun’s gut, already missing the bruises, missing the hard shape of the screwdriver against Jongdae’s chest. 

Sehun’s right hand darted over to close around his bracelet, pushing it against his hand, letting himself be soothed by its warm solid press against his skin. 

“And then, Sehun, get this—and then! Chanyeol honest to god just _drops_ her phone and it goes right through the grate!” Baekhyun leaned back in his chair, “Just, poof, gone, into the storm water!” 

Jongdae burst into a loud cackle, howling with it as he mimicked Baekhyun’s “Poof!” and then dissolved back into giggles. 

“It just slipped out!” Chanyeol wailed, his face flushed red and shoulders pulled up to his hot ears in embarrassment. 

“You should really see a doctor about that, hyung,” Sehun tossed in, crossing over to the sink and pouring himself a glass of water. 

The amusement in Junmyeon’s voice as he berated Jongdae for making so much noise had Sehun’s mouth curving in satisfaction. Nothing cheered him up faster than humiliating Chanyeol. 

His disappointment about the key must have shown on his face a little though, as he plopped down next to Tao on the couch with a cup of coffee. Tao was shoveling rice into his mouth with impressive dexterity and speed, eyes glued to the TV screen where Naruto was playing, but he still managed to reach a hand over to smack at Sehun’s thigh, getting his attention.

“What—? Stop that, how can you even see, your eyeballs are probably frozen like that.” 

“Shut up. And stop moping. Minseok has it.” 

Sehun straightened immediately, eyes roving around the dorm and trying to find him. 

“You’re so whipped. He was up forever ago. Went for a run I think, but that was like five episodes ago.”

Sehun felt something unclench in his chest, and he reached over to grab the bowl out of Tao’s hands, suddenly hungry. “How long have you even been here. Give me that.”

When Minseok did return from his run, it was with a wide, lazy smile, and the screwdriver an unmistakable shape under the sweat-drenched fabric of his shirt. Sehun’s heart rate ticked up, seeing it there, his tongue flicking out to press over his lips as he watched Minseok pull a cold bottle from the fridge and down it. 

Minseok stalked towards him, shoulders heavy and loose with tired satisfaction, eyes sharp on Sehun. He swallowed reflexively, feeling pinned to the couch as Minseok stopped just short of their knees bumping. 

“Have a good sleep, Sehun-ah?” Minseok asked, nudging his knee forward to tap him playfully. Minseok was always so peppy after a run, it baffled him. 

“Yeah—yes, Jongin . . . yeah it was good. You?” Sehun mumbled, distracted as Minseok gathered up the hem of his shirt and yanked it up to mop at his sweaty face, exposing the long slick planes of his stomach and ribs, flushed up and gorgeous, and with the very end of Sehun’s white gold screwdriver peeking out between his pecs. 

“Good. Shower?” Minseok ignored his question, arching an eyebrow and letting his mouth curl into a salacious grin. 

A small squeak escaped Sehun’s throat and he pointedly ignored Tao’s muffled giggles from the other side of the couch. “Yes!” 

-

“Do you want to take it off to shower?” Minseok asked, stripping out of his sweaty shirt and crumpling it into a tidy ball, nodding to Sehun’s wrist. 

Sehun frowned down at the bracelet, his right hand coming up to twist it around it. “I haven’t been . . . does it matter?” 

“Nah, though it’d be a good excuse to get to shower with you every day,” Minseok said around a big smile, all his little teeth on display. 

Sehun snorted, feeling his shoulders relax a little and reached down to yank off his socks. They were clean and he set them to the side carefully. “You get up too early for that hyung.” 

Minseok was down to sporty-looking little briefs when he turned to run the shower, letting the water heat up and turning back to Sehun. “You sleep in too late.” 

“How could you say that to your own maknae!” Sehun crooned, smiling as he pushed his sweats and undies down to the floor and stepped out of them. He stood there bare, gold around his wrist the only thing left, feeling goose bumps crawl up his thighs. 

Minseok’s gaze was hotly desirous, but somehow gentle, and Sehun preened under the attention easily, cocking a hip to smile back at his hyung. 

“Come here you,” Minseok let his eyes wander, holding out a hand for Sehun. 

Even with the luxury of an unscheduled morning, they could only have the shower running for so long, and they settled quickly into a pragmatic division of labor. Minseok stood under the water and briskly scrubbed himself down, hands lingering across his chest and between his legs. 

Sehun’s shoulders were pressed against the cold tile on the far side of the tub, pelvis cocked forward and panting lightly as he worked himself open with two slick fingers. Sehun’s eyes roved, heavy, between where Minseok’s soapy hand was kneading at his balls, below his bobbing dick, and the cool shine of metal marking his chest. 

“S’that feel good?” Minseok asked, his hips flexing as he trailed a hand over his dick. 

“Mmm, m’ready, when-whenever you are,” Sehun panted, his stomach muscles jerking as he pressed deep into his prostate, his dick drooling up precome against his hip. The steamy cocoon of the shower was comforting, but Sehun couldn’t wait to be overwhelmed—wanted nothing more than for Minseok to pin him to the hard tiles and fuck him until his body was just one big hazy ache and every kind of touch felt good. 

“Just two?” 

Sehun felt his cheeks tingle and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, nodding. “It’s enough, I wanna be able to feel you.” 

Minseok’s eyes were clear and curious, blinking at him through the steam. “Do you want to be able to feel me, or do you want it to hurt?”

Sehun tried to stifle his startled gasp, his wrist stuttering and he shifted his weight on the wall. 

“Both—hyung. It’s— “ he broke off with a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes a little. “Is this really . . . the best time?” 

Minseok hummed, turning to rinse the suds off his body and adjust the angle of the shower head towards Sehun’s feet. “Now’s really the best time, Sehunnie. I wanna make you feel good and you gotta help me understand how to do that.” 

Sehun huffed again, starting up the rhythm of his fingers again in spite. “Fine, but I’m not stopping.” 

Minseok smirked, sharp and calculated “Good, keep it up and answer my questions.” 

Sehun nodded, his brows pinching as he concentrated. 

“You want it to hurt when I fuck you.” Minseok stalked forward, coming to stand between Sehun’s braced feet, leaning into his space. “Is it just the feeling of it, or do you like _being_ _hurt.”_

The words rolled off Minseok’s tongue easy as anything, but Sehun gulped, his eyes flitting around the shower stall as the pressure building inside him kicked up and he bit off a whine. 

“Just—just the pain, the feel of it? When I'm just, fucked out, that’s what I want.” Sehun squeezed his eyes closed, clenching around his fingers and easing a third finger in against the tight clamp of his body. It burned and he shuddered, soaking it up. “I wanna be overwhelmed and that’s easiest if you, if you hurt me a little.” 

Sehun was flushed down to his nipples, riding a dangerous wave of pleasure and honesty, making him feel wild and indestructible. 

Minseok hummed, nodding, his eyes clear and bright as he watched Sehun’s body react. “So you want to be pushed, but it’s not about power? About feeling small and owned and submissive?” 

Sehun’s heart lurched, his brows pulling together and he struggled to keep his fingers pumping in and out smoothly. “N-no I . . . I want that, but, that’s different. Separate.” 

Minseok trailed his fingertips up Sehun’s thigh, wet and ticklish. “Okay, good, good, that makes sense. You’re doing great, thank you for answering my questions Sehunnie.” 

The sweet words had his breath catching, the hot wash of knowing he’d done well catching him off guard and he moaned, his shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping his position. 

“Do you want help getting off, or do you wanna put on a show for me?” Minseok asked, shifting to straddle one of Sehun’s thighs and push up closer, dotting his chest with small kisses. 

“I wanna come, please, touch me,” Sehun groaned, arching into Minseok’s thigh and then back against his fingers, holding himself wide enough to burn with the stretch.

Minseok’s little kisses turned into bigger licks, his tongue laving over Sehun’s nipples ticklish and soft. It made him twitch and whine, his brow furrowing. “Harder, hyung.” 

Minseok blinked up at him for a beat before carefully fitting his teeth around Sehun’s nipple and biting in. 

“S-sh, shit yes, yes, please,” Sehun stuttered out, gasping and bucking as the sharp needling throb at his chest bled into the swell of pleasure inside him.

Minseok hummed, shifting his mouth over to suck and bite next to Sehun’s nipple. The deep bruising suck had him trembling, his dick throbbing sharply in time. Minseok continued up his chest, leaving bright red hickeys and deep bruising bites up to his collar bones, where he returned to sloppy wet kisses and licks. 

“Please hyung, please, please,” Sehun moaned, not even sure what he was asking for, his wrist numb with the effort of riding his fingers for so long, his balls drawn up tight against his palm. 

“I kinda wanted to fuck your mouth again, you took that so beautifully, but,” Minseok licked up his jaw, hot and wet and not at all gross in the humidity of the shower. “We’re almost out of time.” 

Sehun whined, his knees trembling, threatening to give out and give Minseok no choice but to fuck him just like that. 

Minseok’s lips were clever and teasing and Sehun gasped into his mouth at the sudden kiss, realizing with an outraged abruptness that he’d missed out on this before. Sehun could feel Minseok’s smile against his mouth before his tongue licked in, equal parts brash and coaxing as he pulled Sehun into it, messy and deep. 

The snap of the lube cap Sehun had used earlier had him tensing to pull back, but Minseok bit into his bottom lip with a low displeased growl and held him there while he slicked up his hands. 

“C’mon, bend down a little, I’ve got you,” Minseok shuffled forward, pulling Sehun into position so their dicks slid wetly together. He was so solid, hot and steady and compact compared to the giant messy puddle Sehun felt he must have melted into by this point. 

Once Minseok had his fist closed over both of them there was no stopping the stream of pitched, whiny mewls from Sehun’s mouth. He flung his head back and did his best to will his shaking body to coöperate with Minseok’s rhythm, his hips twitching and rocking weakly. 

“Fuck you’re so good like this,” Minseok panted out. “I can see, why, ahh, why you want—fuck,” 

Sehun nodded frantically, melting into the tight pressure of Minseok’s hand and Minseok’s dick. He stretched into it, arching his chest and feeling his body start to shake apart at the seams, wanting to come already. He’d be embarrassed but really nothing mattered except the hot press of their bodies. 

Sehun rolled his head against the tiled wall, biting into the sore spot Minseok had left on his bottom lip. “Can I come, I wanna—please, please, you too—“ 

Minseok snorted out a chuckle but closed his eyes, hauling in a deep breath and squeezed tight around them, picking up the pace into something meant to get them both there, and fast. “Yeah, yeah, let’s do it.” 

Sehun sucked in a breath too, holding it deep and clenching his ass as tight as he could before pushing his pinky in too, dry and stinging. It had him wailing out, shaking apart and coming into the hot grip of Minseok’s hand, pulsing against his hardness. 

Minseok’s grip lost rhythm, and Sehun lodged his fingers tightly against his prostate, feeling like his chest might explode with every hard wash of lingering pleasure he forced from his body. He relished the overwhelming sensitivity as his body tried to recover from his orgasm but he didn’t let it, continuing to grind into Minseok’s hand. Each squeeze and brush against his dick felt like fire licking his skin and it seemed to go on forever, until Minseok stuttered still with a groan, strung tight and shaking as he came, adding is own semen to the gooey mess. 

The second he let go, Sehun pulled his fingers from his ass, whining at the cold, achy clutch against nothing, but relaxing, gasping in breaths and blinking his way slowly back to himself. 

“Sehunnie, c’mon, lemme wash you up.” Minseok sounded blissfully sluggish, his hands clumsy and gentle as he pulled Sehun under the now lukewarm spray of water, soaping up his crotch and chest and armpits. 

Sehun just floated, following Minseok’s quiet directions and letting himself be manhandled, content to stay retracted into the quiet pulse of his fucked out head for a few minutes longer. 

It wasn’t until Minseok was wrapping a towel around his head that he perked up, reaching up to help him secure it over his ears, blinking down at his hyung. 

“Thank you, that was, good.” 

Minseok wheezed in a tired laugh. “Hey, just good?” 

Sehun blinked some more, “Really good, but next time you do it, okay hyung?” 

“Open you up?” Minseok reached up to fit his hand around the curve of Sehun’s throat, thumbing away a stray drop of water. 

Sehun nodded, nuzzling into Minseok’s touch. 

“Deal. Let’s get a snack now though, we have a while before practice.”

Sehun perked up further at that, his stomach grumbling loudly. “Mmm, and maybe we could steal Yixing hyung to snuggle, too.” 

Minseok just laughed, eyes squished up happy and nodded his agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! hmu if you wanna talk about it!
> 
> if u listen closely, you can hear me yelling in the tags [ here ](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com)
> 
> title refers to a mark stamped on a coin to identify the minting facility where it was struck~


End file.
